I hear you everywhere
by Kanami-chan
Summary: A storm has come to the town and Riku tried to go home. She met Satoshi at the elevator and got stuck there for a bit. SatxRiku Some moments of citrus may follow. R&R please?


I don't own DNAngel. 3

and I got this idea when I was taking a quiz. It said my guy was Satoshi and people call me Riku-chan so yeah...

Anyways... if you hate citrus... don't read. O

* * *

I hear you everywhere.

"Wow, it looks like it's going to rain" A young girl with short, red hair looked up at the cloudy, dark sky from outside the window. She felt some drops in her hand as she pulled them out of the window. "That means I have to hurry home! It looks like there's gonna be a storm." She said dragging the bags of groceries with her as she rushed through the thick crowd.. She heard the radio from the nearby store.

"There's going to be a very strong storm that would probably last for more than nine hours!" The announcer yelled and then the TV started making noises. It soon lost connection due to the storm.

She went inside the nearby elevator and panted. She then noticed someone next to her. He had light blue hair and a very serious expression. "Hiwatari-kun! It's you!" She smiled. "What a coincidence!"

"..." Satoshi said while looking at her. He bowed down for a greeting. "The kitchen was empty and since I lived alone... I needed to eat something... of course." Satoshi mumbled. "Harada-san, you seem excited than scared..."

"Oh! It's because-" She stopped for awhile as the lights turned off. "Hey, what happened?" Riku looked. "A blackout?"

Satoshi knocked a few times on the wall and then looked at Riku. "It doesn't seem to be moving..." He opened his cell phone and tried to call someone but because of the storm, the connection was down. Suddenly, the elevator moved up and down and up and down. "Harada-san, hold on to me." He said and held on to Riku in his arms.

"Hi...wa...ta...ri-kun?" She tried to speak but he had her tight into his arms. She held her mouth as she felt dizzy from the movements on the elevator. "Hiwatari-kun... I'm fine... you can let go." She said.

Satoshi said nothing and backed away from her a little bit. He saw her throwing up a bit and grabbed her again. The elevator stopped moving and they looked at each other. "Harada-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not that weak." She threw up a bit and then smiled while she was embarrassed.

Satoshi smiled a bit and stood up. "I'm impressed... Most girls in our school would probably hold on to me first and never let go. They'd probably also scream..." Satoshi said and then sat down again next to her. "You're a unique girl, Harada-san."

"I guess." She blushed and smiled. Seeing Satoshi smile was new to her. He has always been serious. "You're different from what I have imagined too." Riku mumbled. "I thought you were mean but you're actually pretty nice."

"Yeah? Well, I guess we learned something from each other." Satoshi looked down. "Hey... can I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm? Of course." She said and then looked at him with a confused face.

"If you had to cross a bridge... and you had a devil inside you and because of that you are the most hated person on earth. The only way to kill the devil is to die... and the bridge that you were about to cross was very fragile and brittle that you barely had the chance to get to the other side... what would you do?" Satoshi grew quiet. This was like his situation with Krad. He wanted another person's opinion... someone who doesn't know him that much.

"I'd cross that bridge!" Riku said in determination. "But not because I want the devil inside me to die! I'd find another way to kill the devil." Riku said smiling. "I might be weak...but... I don't want to run away... even if the chances are slim of me surviving from falling off a bridge... nothing will be absolute unless I try it. No one can predict the future."

"Riku... you're brave... and strong... and I admire you for that." Satoshi flashed a smile at her and then looked at her once more. "If I was a monster... would you accept me?"

"I'd be scared at first..." Riku looked at the ground. "But you're still you, right? You'd still be the person who made friends with me." Riku took his hand. "You'd still be the person that I lo-." She stopped and blushed and quickly pulled her hand away from his.

Satoshi realized what she was about to say and his heart suddenly pounded. He felt like everything was ripping apart from inside of him and suddenly screamed in agony. He breathed heavily and he collapsed to the floor. For a moment, he was unconscious and then, suddenly, his hair turned yellow and white wings sprouted from his back. His hair turned yellow and then his eyes seemed cold.

Riku stared at the guy who was in front of her. She was frozen with fear but then gulped down. "Satoshi?"

"No... I am Krad..." Krad said looking at Riku. He took her from the neck and kept her up in air.

_Stop it, Krad!_ Satoshi said while he was inside of Krad. He watched helplessly while Krad tortured the girl to almost dying.

"Is this the girl you're falling for?" Krad said grasping her neck until she couldn't breathe anymore. She fell unconscious on the floor and he was about to step on her.

_I'll do anything... Don't hurt her! _Satoshi said begging Krad earnestly and tears formed from his eyes.

_Flash back_

_I'll cross that bridge! Riku said in determination. "But not because I want the devil inside me to die! I'd find another way to kill the devil." Riku said smiling. "I might be weak...but... I don't want to run away... even if the chances are slim of me surviving from falling off a bridge... nothing will be absolute unless I try it. No one can predict the future." _

_End flash back_

_Krad... I'm not gonna give up... Just like Riku-san! _Satoshi said and then his body turned back to normal. He looked at Riku fainted on the floor. "Thank you. I heard your voice." Satoshi grew quiet and realized all this time he's been calling her Harada-san. He thought it was rude of thim and tried saying Riku's name. "Riku-san... I...love...you."

"Sa...to...shi-kun?" Riku woke up blushing madly as she realized that he was watching her. "Satoshi-ku-?" Riku said and stood up right in front of him.

He put his face close to hers and gazed into her eyes deeply.

"Satoshi?"

"Shhhhh." Satoshi said putting a finger on her lips. He then took off his fingers and put his lips against hers. He held her head to make sure she wouldn't try to escape the kiss and then his tongue entered her mouth. She leaned and kissed him back as their tongue met and wandered each other's mouth. Satoshi then pulled back and looked at Riku. She was blushing and then nodded as Satoshi then kissed her neck sucking into her flesh slowly and then he palmed one of her breasts. He was new to this sort of love so he was a bit surprised that he was doing this but it felt great to him.

"Mmmm." Riku uttered as he took off her shirt, not minding where they were, and she looked at him as he was enjoying himself as he removed her underwear using his mouth. Suddenly, the light opened and the elevator started moving again.

Riku blushed as her legs weakened to the floor and looked up at Satoshi smiling and blushing. The door at the elevator opened and they both walked out. Satoshi grabbed Riku close and put his mouth near her ear. "Next time, we won't get interrupted." Riku then grew nervous and looked at Satoshi. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

Don't worry, if you liked this story, next time, I might make a fanfiction of DNAngel and a whole chapter would be dedicated to citrus. / Not sure about that yet though. 


End file.
